There are a number of version of clamping rings that have been proposed in the literature for releasably securing a lid or closure on a drum or container and have been offered commercially in the past or are currently available and marketed. One form includes a cooperating lever and latch. In actual use, here is concern over disengagement of the lever or latch or both during handling, shipping or storage. Furthermore, it is conventional to provide little eyelets as a part of the latch and lever so that a sealing wire may aid in securing the parts against opening due to vibration and also provide visible and physical assurance to the recipient of such containers that the contents have not been tampered.
The present invention has application to the foregoing clamping rings and particularly the clamping ring disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,848, granted Oct. 30, 1973. This clamping ring includes a lever which is swung in plane parallel to that of the top drum rim or clamping ring. A latch is adapted to swing downwardly to engage with the lever, and, therefore, gravity helps to maintain the latch in a closed position. This type of latch is also provided with an eyelet in the end of the latch finger for accommodating a twisted wire or plastic type loop seal to prevent a drum from being opened accidently or or intentionally for pilferage of contents or for other unauthorized removal, particularly when such drums are being utilized for storing, handling and transporting of valuable products of a variety of types, including precious metals.
In this connection, one end of the wire is attached to the body of the seal and the other end is passed or looped through the eyelet of the latch and lever and then through the channel of the seal where the tab or the loose end is permanently impressed to complete the sealing process. This ensures that the latch and lever cannot be disengaged without first breaking the material used to form the looped portion of the seal.